Archive:Lailaah
Appearance Lailaah is about a head shorter than the average human female and has a small. slender frame; though her appearance strikes as exotic with her dark tanned skin. Her face is oval shaped and young looking with long, wavy black hair that falls loosely around her shoulders when not tied back from her face in a ponytail. Her almond shaped dark brown eyes have a very, very slight fel taint. She has a small nose and full lips as well as high cheekbones. A small teardrop shaped emerald hangs from a thin gold chain around her neck. She also wears a worn leather backpack on her back that has a special strap for her staves to be fastened to. Personality Probably the first thing noticeable about Lailaah is how naïve and curious she is. She is not a shy girl and will often openly ask what most would consider a silly question. She isn’t very knowledgeable about the world at large, but she tried to learn and understand as much as she can. She has a bag full of maps and is constantly trying to find new ones in an attempt to never be lost. She’s very polite and will rarely interrupt a conversation already in progress. Lailaah has a good sense of humor, though some things can escape her to be taken the wrong way. She smiles often and generally has a positive attitude about thing. She initially trusts people and gives them the benefit of the doubt, and is always willing to give someone a second or even third chance. She’s quite kind and caring, and very passionate about life. Ancestry Before the Great Sundering the Vrykul in the Northlands had a crisis. Their children were born “weak” and “ugly” by their standards and by the order of King Ymiron, put to death. However, not all the children were killed. A few of the Vrykul parents kept their compassion for their children and instead sent them away from the Northlands to have a chance at life. These descendents became known as the Azotha. After the Sundering, nearly all the Azotha ended up on the continent known now as the Eastern Kingdoms, though a few small tribes remained on Kalimdor. These tribes had cut themselves off from the rest of the tribes and traveled south to escape from the constant attacks by Night Elves, Trolls, and Centaurs. They eventually reached the most southern point of Kalimdor; a large desert area known today as Tanaris. They found relative peace there and formed a nomadic society favoring the coastal areas, worshiping nature and naming themselves the Kalashi. Several years later, one Kalashi man known as Jhonen was regarded almost as an outsider. He was very different from the rest of his tribe, being more curious and adventurous than them. He would often leave the tribe for days at a time, exploring the land around them and even creating small scale maps. He would often be found on the edges of the tribe's camp staring at the mountains in the distance. As Jhonen reached his mid-twenties, his wanderlust reached a fervor. He gathered a months worth of supplies and left the camp, making straight for the mountains in the distance. After several hard days of travel through the desert, he finally reached the base of the northern mountain range. He searched for many hours for a pass before giving up and using a fairly rocky face to climb up. He spent the rest of and next day climbing over the mountains to find himself in a completely barren, dry crater. Shielding his eyes, he spotted towering pillars of rock on the horizon and decided to cross the crater. He spent several weeks crossing the desert like area of what is now known as Thousand Needles. He successfully managed to dodge centaurs and fight off the wildlife before finding himself suddenly deep in a jungle. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before or even imagined. He recalled the hushed stories the Elders would tell around campfires of the history of their people, constant running for their lives through lands seemingly blessed by Thashana but were cursed by Jhakamelk. His wanderlust gave way to fear and dread as he blindly stumbled through the trees and ferns. When he finally found his head, he discovered he was surrounded by trees with no sense of which way he had come, instead he saw a large crumbling stone structure through the trees. Curiosity overcoming his fear, he walked towards the wall. When he reached the structure, he found no way inside and began following around the outside for a glimpse of what could be inside. As he wound his way around the wall, he stumbled upon the body of a large, long eared, purple skinned male. Fear crept back into his mind as he stuttered, “Kaseth en Jhakamelk!” When the figure made no notice of him, he slowly reached out and touched the still figure. Realizing the male was long taken by Helekhad, he turned the body over to get a better look at what he believed to be a demon. As the body flipped over onto it's back, a green glint caught the man's eye. A small teardrop shaped emerald pendent on a gold chain hung around the neck of the body, glimmering in the sunlight. Entranced by the necklace, Jhonen felt no shame removing it from the body to get a closer look. He stared into the depths of the emerald for several minutes before bringing the chain around his neck and tucking the emerald underneath his tunic. He brought his attention back to the body and searched it for more treasures, finding a few more strange trinkets and even a wicked looking dagger. As he was tucking the dagger into his pack, he heard shouts above him from the wall. He snapped his head skyward and saw two more 'kaseth' on the ramparts looking down and pointing at him. Jhonen grabbed his pack and ran off back into the jungle from the direction he had come. Luck was on his side as he found his way back into Thousand Needles later the next day. Eager to return to his tribe, he quickly retraced his steps and rejoined his tribe weeks later. He spent several nights enrapturing the Kalashi with his tales of the lands beyond their own and distributed the trinkets and dagger amongst them. He kept the necklace for himself until he took a wife and gave it to her. Finding his wandering days to be done, Jhonen became a more productive member of the tribe, but did write down his travels and made rough maps to show to his future generations in the hopes they would be as excited about the outside as he once was. Two generations later, he got his wish. Background Six years after the second war ended far across the sea, Lailaah was born under a star filled night. As her first cry echoed into the night, a small meteor shower filled the sky. Though it only lasted a few minutes, the elders of the tribe took this as a sign Lailaah had a greater destiny in life and named her after Lailakhad. From a very young age it was apparent she had the same mind as her grandfather Jhonen. She was often found far away from the other children on the outskirts of the camps playing with whatever had caught her eye. She learned her letters from Jhonen's stories of his journey and spent hours staring at his maps. When Lailaah was nearly 5 years old, the Kalashi tribe was attacked by a rogue group of trolls. Lailaah’s mother hid with her, her one year younger brother and baby sister in a small tent in an attempt to escape notice. Unfortunately, they didn’t manage to escape detection as a large troll burst into the tent and grabbed her mother. Plunging a knife through her belly, he tossed the body to the ground near Lailaah’s feet and advanced on the children. Dropping to her knees, Lailaah grabbed at the nearest thing to her in fear, which happened to be the emerald pendent her mother had always worn, and held up a hand in a feeble attempt to defend herself. As the troll raised his wicked blade in the air, Lailaah shut her eyes and silently pleaded for help. Feeling a deep calm in the center of her being, Lailaah reached into it and found a strange innate ability. Opening her eyes just in time to see the blade swinging down at her, Lailaah summoned a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at the troll while she jumped aside. The fireball caught the troll square in the face and clung to him as he reeled screaming out of the tent, only to be cut down by a tribesman. When the troll band had been finally driven away, the elders took Lailaah before them to find out what happened. She tried explaining the event to them and reaching into her talent again, but failed in doing so. The elders believed Lailaah to have been chosen by Nevitash to protect the Kalashi just like others had been chosen to wield the powers of the Gods. They declared Lailaah to be a priestess of Nevitash and began teaching the young girl about her new position. She joined the rest of the priests and priestesses under the tutelage of Samira, the high priestess of Thashana. She taught each of the children how to control their arcane affinity and what they would need to do for the Kalashi. Lailaah struggled with the lessons, finding it difficult to summon or control the arcane fire. When Lailaah reached her 12th year, she was given the necklace that had belonged to her mother as had become tradition. She began showing vast improvements in her lessons which the elders and Samira attributed to her turning 12. Lailaah believed it instead to be the necklace, but did not voice her opinion. A few years later as Lailaah was quickly approaching adulthood, her tribe was attacked by a pirate raid. Unable to fend off the sheer numbers of pirates, the Kalashi were overwhelmed. Though instead of killing, the pirates only captured a few of the young women, Lailaah included. They bound the girl's hands behind their backs and gagged them, making it impossible for Lailaah to summon her arcane fire. They took them southwards to the large pirate encampment and boarded a ship bound for Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale. Once they reached Booty Bay, the pirates took the captives to a slave auction being held in The Old Port Authority. Lailaah was bought by a young noble from Stormwind and taken within the week north through the jungle in a large caravan to Elwynn. Lailaah became a servant in the noble's house, but her lack of understanding the extreme cultural differences and her inexperience with the arcane fire she wielded soon lead to her lighting the stable on fire. She was locked up in a room until representatives of the Mage's Tower in Stormwind came to retrieve her. At the Mage's Tower, a very confused Lailaah was slowly taught common, culture, history, and more control over her ability during the next two years of her life. When she finally was confident enough to leave the tower, she did not immediately think of returning home. Instead she decided to stay in the new land she found herself in and satisfy her curiosity and wanderlust. Kalashi pantheon Thashana - Queen and leader of Gods. Goddess of life, music, plants, and healing. Represented by water. Minharath - King of Gods. God of air, wind, clouds, and storms. Represented by the sky. Mevakri - Goddess of earth, hunt, law, and travel. Represented by the earth. Nevitash - God of fire, strength, war, warmth, and passion. Represented by the sun. Lailakhad - God of stars, wisdom, magic, and crafting. Represented by the moon. Helekhad - God of death and rest. No representation. Lakashti - Goddess of dreams, visions, and fate. Represented by a loom. Jhakamelk - God od shadow, darkness, and evil. Represented by a large, shadowy figure. Relationships None of note as of yet. Idiosyncrasies * Lailaah could easily be thought of as naïve and immature. * Lailaah has an acute fear of ships, though is generally okay when others are there to ride with her. Sometimes she will wait until there is someone else to ride the same ship she needs to. * Lailaah is very much a beginner mage regardless of level. * Lailaah does not have a full comprehension of common yet and will at times speak in her native language, Kalash. Public Knowledge and Rumors No information or papers can be found about Lailaah. Rumors of a tribe of wanderers known as the Kalashi can be heard by visitors of Tanaris, but rarely do outsiders come into contact with them. Category:Archived Characters